geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of women keynote presenters at technical conferences
This list is of women who have given keynote presentations or invited talks (that is, especially invited as a drawcard talk, not competing with other streams) at Technical conferences. Where available, it links to their Geekspeakr profile. Names are sorted by surname within each field Please note: this list is highly incomplete, and should not be used as evidence to state anything about absolute or relative numbers of women keynoting in any of these fields. We know many women keynoters are simply not listed here yet. The intention of the list is to provide a resource for people seeking examples of prominent and experienced women technical speakers. Creative Commons and open knowledge *Mary Gardiner, Wikimania 2012 (upcoming) *Sue Gardner **GLAMWIKI UK 2010 **Wikipedia in Higher Education Summit, 2011 *Sarah Stierch **Wikipedia Academy, 2012 Computer science Main article: Computer Science * Fran Allen, PACT, 2007 * Carliss Baldwin, FSE 2008 * Lynda Chin , IEEE BioVis, 2011 * Corinna Cortes, ICML, 2009 * Véronique Cortier, STACS, 2011 * Susan Dumais, ACL-HLT, 2008 * Mary Fernández, ECOOP, 2003 * Kathleen Fisher, HCSS, 2004, 2008, 2009 * Sally Floyd, SIGCOMM 2007 * Stephanie Forrest, OOPSLA 2011 * Adele Goldberg, IFIP Congress 1986 * Leslie Kaelbling, AAAI, 2010 * Monica Lam, VEE 2010 * Barbara Liskov, OOPSLA, 2009 * Maja Matarić, FCRC, 2011 * Radia Perlman, ICICS, 2007 * Jennifer Rexford, POPL 2012 * Barbara Ryder, CC (Compiler Construction) 2003 * Margo Seltzer, USENIX 1997 and 1999 * Mary Shaw, ESEC/FSE 2009 * Elizabeth Shriberg, COLING, 2008 * Audrey Tang, POPL, 2007 * Bonnie Webber, ACL-IJCNLP, 2009 * Elaine Weyuker, ESEC/FSE, 2007 * Jennifer Widom, VLDB 2000, SIGMOD 2007 * Jeannette Wing, SEA, 2006 * Kathy Yelick, ISCA, 2009 Education and technology * Donna Benjamin, K12 Open Minds, 2008 Speaker profile * Orit Hazzan, SIGCSE 2009 FLOSS Main article: FLOSS, List of women in FLOSS * Mitchell Baker, ** DrupalCon 2012 ** OSCON 2005 * Alex Bayley (Skud) Speaker profile ** Atlanta Linux Fest, 2009 ** Florida Linux Show, 2009 ** OSCON, 2009 ** ZendCon, 2009 ** GUADEC, 2012 (forthcoming) * Angela Beesley Starling, linux.conf.au, 2009 Speaker profile * Angela Byron, Open Web Vancouver, 2009; DrupalCamp Ohio, 2011 Speaker profile * Amber Case, Open Source Bridge, 2009 * Gabriella Coleman, linux.conf.au, 2010 * Danese Cooper, OSCON, 2008 * Selena Deckelmann, FrOSCon, 2012, Mistakes Were Made: Education Edition * Christina Haralanova, FSCONS, 2009, 2011 * Sumana Harihareswara, Open Source Bridge, 2012 * Karin "kyrah" Kosina, FSCONS, 2010 * Dawn Nafus, OSCON, 2008 * Karen Padir, MySQL Conference and Expo, 2009 * Karen Pauley, OSDC, 2009 * Stormy Peters Speaker profile ** linux.conf.au, 2008 ** SCALE, 2008 ** Ohio LinuxFest, 2010 * Christine Peterson, OSCON, 2008 * Leisa Reichelt, GUADEC, 2008 Speaker profile * Karen Sandler, OSCON 2011, linux.conf.au 2012 * Kathy Sierra, linux.conf.au, 2007 * Miriam Tuerk, MySQL Conference and Expo, 2009 * Pia Waugh, OSDC, 2008, 2009 Speaker profile * Kimberlee Weatherall, OSDC, 2007 Programming * Leila Boujnane, RubyFringe, 2008 * Mary Rose Cook, JSConf 201 * Mary Gardiner, PyCon AU, 2011 * Adele Goldberg, PyCon, 2007 * Hilary Mason , Strange Loop 2010, Strata NY 2011 * Audrey Roy, PyCon AU, 2011 Systems administration Main article: System administration * kc claffy, LISA, 2003 * Marissa Mayer, Velocity, 2009 Technology (general) Note: this section is for conferences that cross several of the fields on this page. * Danah Boyd: ** John Seely Brown Symposium on Technology and Society, 2009 ** ETech, 2007 (paper) * Christa Hockensmith, ETech, 2009 * Mary Lou Jepsen, ETech, 2009 * Anita Kuno, FutureRuby, 2009 * Kati London, ETech, 2009 * Rebecca MacKinnon, ETech, 2009 * Jane McGonigal, ETech, 2009 * Kathy Sierra: ** NMC, 2009 ** SXSW Interactive, 2007 Web2.0 and social media Main articles: Web2.0, Blogging * Mitchell Baker, Web 2.0 Expo, 2008 * Genevieve Bell, Web 2.0 Expo New York, 2008 * Danah Boyd, Web 2.0 Expo, 2009 * Suw Charman-Anderson, Web 2.0 Expo, 2008 Speaker profile * Alexandra Deschamps-Sonsino, Web 2.0 Expo, 2008 * Caterina Fake, Web 2.0 Expo, 2009 * Shana Fisher, Web 2.0 Expo New York, 2008 * Heather Gold, Web 2.0 Expo, 2009 * Irene Greif, Web 2.0 Expo New York, 2008 * Arianna Huffington, Web 2.0 Expo New York, 2008 * Beth Noveck, Web 2.0 Expo, 2009 * Leisa Reichelt, Web 2.0 Expo, 2008 * Deborah Schultz, Web 2.0 Expo New York, 2008 Category:Lists of women